Operation Cobra
by SunnyDog123
Summary: It's Hex's turn to invite everyone over for the holiday but when a terrorist escapes from a secure jail with the name Cobra what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys :D This is the first chapter up and i hope you like it! Please review if you like it. Thank you!  
**

** I dont own any of the character's in this chapter.**

* * *

**Amber POV:**

I squeal with excitement when i feel the plane touch the runway in London. My squeal gets me a few glares but I don't care. It was Hex's turn to invite everyone over but I have to arrive two days early to get over the jetlag. I wait anxiously for the seatbelt sign to turn off but after five minutes the intercom turns on and the captain starts speaking. "This is the captainspeaking. Sorry passengers onboard this plane. There will be a slight delay for the rain is making the road to slippery to move. It will probably be another 2 hours for the road to dry up completely. Sorry about this again" The intercom switches off.

I howl with rage and stand up shouting 'excuse me' and pushing everyone's legs out the way. I fling the cabin above and drag down my bags. A hand is placed on my shoulder and the air hostess smiles their usual creepy smile. "Please sit down ma'am. Everyone else has to wait too"I shake her hand off my shoulder and run to the door flinging it open. The rain soaks me already and lightning orange slide springs up and i take my kitten heels off and slide down with my bags. I start to run to the airport which seems so far away...

I keep running and i reach the airport in under 40 minutes. I slam through the doors andrun to the arrival gates. Two guards block my way. I sigh and stop,controlling myself and show them my passport. My hair's dripping onto the floor my clothes are clinging to me but they let me through anyway. I barrel through and everyone looks up...well not everyone.

Typical Hex. Always in his own world,never noticing a thing. "HEX!" I shout waving viciously from my door. He looks up,then down, then up again as if he doesn't believe I'm there running to him soaking wet and shivering. He puts his palmtop away and stands up to greet me. I run into him wrapping my arms around his chest. He mumbles something and I pull myself away from him still shivering. "Pardon?" I tease him. "I said... What happened to your 2 hour delay? and why are you soaking wet?" He says louder indicating to his now wet shirt. "I...uh..well...i couldn't wait and Im hungry" I feel my cheeks redden slightly when my stomach growls. "Lets get you something to eat" Hex mumbles,leading me to a cafè in the airport.

"That made me soooo much better" I grin crossing my fork and knife on my plate. I start to shiver again and slide my jacket on. "I decided to let you pick where you- Are you okay? Your shivering..." Hex looks at me, his sharp green eyes searching my face with a tinge of worry. "I-I'm f-f-fine" I smile my teeth chattering. My eyes widen slightly when i see him shrug his jacket off and hand it to me. "Thanks" I smile wrapping it around my shoulders. I feel something hard and flat and I take it out. I look up at him and hand him his palmtop. His coats smells so much like...him. I breathe in deeply and open my eyes.

I watch Hex put away his palmtop and stand up. "Do you want to drop your bags at my place?" he asks taking out his wallet to pay for the bill. I smack his hand playfully away and put a £20 next to the bill. I see a scowl flicker across his face and i take back the £20 and place a £10 instead. Hex puts another £10 on top of mine and we leave the table. I pull his jacket closer around me and take my bags.

I notice Hex waiting for me outside and my shivers leave me for a few seconds. "Do you want to take the London cab or the London bus?" he asks me. I bite my lip thinking. "We can take the cab to your place and take the bus to go somewhere, if you want..." I reply. He nods and whistles for a cab. "Your good" I tell him when a cab pulls up. "Are we going to fit?" I ask looking slightly worried. "It looks small". "It's deceptive" Hex replies opening the door and sliding in with one of my bags. I gasp,it _is_ deceptive. "It's huge" I murmer sliding in too. I see a grin flicker across his face and I punch him lightly on the shoulder. "My house is around 2 hours away, so get comfy" Hex informs me. I shuffle around to get comfortable and close my eyes, leaning against the wondow.

_I stare out into the sea. It's cold and i feel myself touches my shoulder. I scream turning around to hit my enemy. I freeze when i see his face. "Hex? what are you doing here?" I cry hugging him. He hugs me back and takes my face in his hands. "Amber" He shakes me a little. "Amber...wake up...we're here.._

"Wake up Amber" Hex shakes me a little harder. I groan opening my eyes reluctantly. My head is on Hex's shoulder and i blush slightly. He shakes me off awkwardly and i climb out. "Keep the change" I say to the driver throwing £40 in the window. I turn walking to the door. I hear Hex speak to the driver and the crinkling of a note being stuffed into a pocket . He got the change.

Hex sprints up the stairs and opens the door. "It's on the highest floor" Hex mumbles passing me his house keys. I grab a bag but he stops me. "I'll do it. Just wait for me upstairs"He grunts picking both the bags up. I frown "Are you su-" "Yes, now go". I scamper upstairs feeling bad. Maybe I should have helped him...


	2. Chapter 2

After waiting 5 minutes i go down to help Hex. I can hear a bit off cursing and stumbling. "Hex! are you okay?! Here...let me help" I shout meeting him halfway down. I grab one of the suitcases while Hex mutters a thank you. I skip up the stairs and a few seconds later Hex comes up. I open the door and step inside. "Woah! It's clean in here!" I tease him. "What did you expect?" Hex replies dragging the bags in. "I dunno" I shrug."That it would be messy like some boy rooms"  
"Not all boys are messy" He snaps back. I back into a room with my hands up in a pleading gesture and reply"I surrender"

Hex follows me and drops the bags. "You'll have to stay in my room since the spare room is a lot smaller and you wouldn't be able to fit your suitcases in there." Hex teases. "Just dont go rooting in the drawers" He warns walking out. "Oh and the bathroom is across the hall" he calls from the kitchen. I nod and grab a towel with some soap,shampoo and conditioner. I feel like I'm shivering harder and harder so a nice shower will be helpful.

I walk into the bathroom and lock the door. I turn the hot water on and i strip I step into the water and let the warm water slide into my hair, I already felt better. I scrub the shampoo into my hair and then wash myself. I reluctantly step out of the shower and squeeze the water out of my hair. I let my hair hang loose and wrap a towel around me. It went up to my knees and i catch myself in the mirror. I smile slightly and open the door.

I look left and right and step out. No sign of Hex. I run to my room and barrel into someone. I give a little yelp and push past Hex and into my room. I start shivering again as i lean against the door. I stand up staright and walk to the bed collapsing into it. It smells like his jacket. I look at the pillow and lie down on it closing my eyes.

_It's snowing this time and I'm shivering again. I'm inside though...in a room looking out into the blizzard.I'm alone in the room only has a bed. I can hear a car skid up in the parking lot for some reason.I bite my lip and wrap my dressing gown closer around my cold of no where, someone starts banging on my door.I walk towards it and stumble, hitting the floor._

"Ow!" I groan,rubbing my head. "Are you okay Amber?"Hex calls from the door."Don't come in!" I shout, wrapping the towel around me closer. I get up to change into skinny jeans and a long-sleeve red top. I open the door and look around. There's no sign of Hex. He probably went into the kitchen. I stroll into the kitchen shivering slightly as i draft of cool wind hits me. Hex doesn't look up at all from his pamtop. I grin and sneak behind him while peering over his shoulder onto the screen. "Watcha doin?"I ask, confused by all the words and pictures on the screen. Hex slams the screen down and pushes his chair out quickly. "Dont ever do that again!" He glares at me."What do you want?" "Um...well...i was hoping that we could go to Naural History Museum..but it looks like your busy" I gulp nervously. "Oh...well I'm not so we can go now"

Finally the red London bus comes into view and i squeal with excitement."Are you sure your okay with this Hex?" I ask,searching his face for any clues. He nods, pushing me into the bus and handing the driver the fee. I stumble to the back and collapse into a seat. He follows me and sits next to me searching for his palmtop. When he finds it,he pulls it out and stares at the screen. After a while he starts typing. I lean over to look but he glares at me and i shrink back a little.

I stare at the window and spot the museum. I nudge Hex and pointed at it while asking "Are we stopping now?" "Sure, if you want to walk" he replies. I pull myself up and hop off, mumbling my thanks to the driver. Hex jumps out after me and stares, gaping at the window behind me.I spin around to look. It's a computer 's a memory stick being shown on the window sill and Hex is blabbering on about what it does and how he's going to buy it. I see him look at the price and a look of disappointment washes over his face. "Oh well...lets go" Hex mumbles walking ahead . "I need to hit the loos...so..um...wait for me there!" I shout turning and running into the public bathrooms.

I wait until he's far away until i turn and walk into the computer shop. After a few words and agreements i walk out happily with the memory stick in my pocket. I'm shivering again to my annoyance. I tug my coat closer to me more and meet up with Hex at the entrance. "Lets go!" I smile while jumping up and down to keep warm.

"It's facinating how all these animals are extinct" I say looking at a saber-tooth.I frown and turn to look at Hex "Where are the dinosaurs?". Hex points to the entrance where there is a short line."I bet you there will be a long one in a few minutes so let's line up now"he notes. I nod and start lining up. I see a girl staring at me intently, she seems familiar for some reason. I give her a glare to show that i can see her and she looks away but when we line up i catch her again staring. Hex seems to notice too. "What's up with her?" he mumbles, his breath tickling my neck. I shrug and we step through the door. "Woowwww" I breathe,looking at the huge dinosaur. "They're just bones" Hex mutters but also seems amazed too.

When we step outside both our mouths were gaping. I laugh slightly and suddenly start shivering...getting harder to control every second. I dont know what's happening, i was fine a few minutes ago! I kneel on the floor clutching my jacket. Hex's voice sounds faint...something like an ambulance? I feel someone picking me up and i try open my eyes. The first thing i see is Hex looking down at me, his sharp green eyes full of worry but then i see the girl staring at us again. I groan shivering again, leaning my head against his chest and clutching his shirt weakly. I hear sirens and then a voice saying "She has hypothermia"


	3. Chapter 3

I blink opening my eyes to a bright light. I shut them quickly,groaning and rolling over. If i am guessing correctly, i am probably in a hospital. From all my past experiences, I am quite used to my surroundings. I hear someone give a snore and I turn around to look. "Paulo?" i ask, surprising myself when it came out in a hoarse whisper. I must have slept for a day since Paulo and the rest weren't meant to be here or they came a day early. I watch Paulo as he wakes up with a grunt and stares at me, a grin spreading all across his face. He stands up quickly,knocking over the chair and runs out the room shouting something. So much for company...

I stare at my heart monitor, watching the lines go up and down. That's going to be emabarrassing. What if Hex comes in? I cringe at the the door swings open I already hear my heart pick up a beat. Maybe if i pretend to be asleep I could probably get away with it...

"I told you guys she's awake!" Paulo exclaims. Too late, I think opening my eyes and smiling to all the faces.I glance over each one, seeing their expressions. Most of them were relief. I can hear them talking to me but i can't make any sense of it. I try listening to one but then another one cuts in. I can hear one question being repeated again and again but i don't know the answer. Alex asks me the same question. "What is it?"

Since i don't know ,Hex simply replies for me. "It's hypothermia"and Paulo nods. "It makes sense" Then the others nod in agreement. I try to sigh but it ends up as a cough. "What made it come though?" Li asks. This time I reply. "Slid out of the plane. Ran 1 kilometer in the rain" Alex shakes his head. "Well that was silly" he teases. I shrug. "Any news?"

"Actually...yes." Hex replies." A terrorist escaped from a highly secure jail inAmerica. The person is under the name Cobra. Most likely to be a man. They say he took a plane west but sightings have been found in the east. Now here's the exciting bit for us. The sightings have been found in-" "Miss Middleton?" A nurse calls. "Your injection is ready". I hear my heartbeat go faster and the four faces looking down at me chuckle. I scowl "Leave me alone, your hearts would too if you heard that!" They start leaving, still chuckling and suddenly i don't want to be alone. "Li..." I look at her with pleading eyes. She smiles reassuringly and takes my hand.

I wait for the others to come back in and drum my fingers impatiently. Li sits on a chair next to my bed humming a tune.I listen to my heartbeat again. It's quite soothing and I can easily fall asleep with it. The door swings open and the guys come in. They perch themselves at the end of my bed. "So..as i was saying" Hex carries on. "Is that the sightings were found here, in London" He looks around the group. "Well that's insane" I laugh. "We're in the same place as a criminal and we dont even have to search far!"The others put their heads to one side as if considering the thought. "I think we just found ourselves a mission" Li announces excitedly. "Until i get out of the hospital" I mutter angrily.

When visiting time is over I fortunately am allowed to keep one person with me. With a lot of begging, the nurse finally let me to her to her annoyment. Everyone wants to pick fairly so they're saying that the person who wasn't picked yet to keep watch should stay. To my astonishment and the others amusement, the person is Hex.

So here I am now listening to him muttering to himself as he does something on his palmtop.I remember something and reach down into my pocket to make sure I'm right. I smile taking the memory-stick out of my pocket and look at it. It was really expensive for such a small thing but Hex is my closest friend and he organised everything for my surprise 2 day early trip."Pssst...Hex!" I whisper to him. He looks up at me blankly. I wave the memory-stick to and fro in front of him. I laugh quietly when i see his eyes widen and his finger twitching. I can see he wants it badly.

I toss it to him. "Knock yourself out" i laugh. He catches it, giving me a quick smile and thanks and returns to his palmtop eager. I turn over so that my back is facing him and close my eyes. I can hear Hex typing away furiously. A wave of tiredness washes over me and soon enough i fall asleep.

_I stare at the pit full of cobra's and the person in the middle. I cant see his face but it frightens me to see such an innocent person in there, tied against his will to a chair. My hands are shaking and i notice I'm holding a pen. A note is on the wall with words scribbled on. I gulp trying to read it but it takes me a few tries until i make sense of it._


	4. Chapter 4

I hear them before i realise what's happening. Something is being sprayed into both my hands and a low chuckling is stiffled. I keep my eyes closed,an idea forming in my head, waiting until the feather comes when i realise what's happening. When i finally feel the feather tickling my nose, i smash my cream-filled hands into their faces with a loud "SURPRISE!"

Two pairs of eyes open from their white faces and I start giggling while swiping a finger across one of their cheeks. I licked my finger and smile approvingly. "My favourite! How did you guys guess? And how did you get in here Alex?" i tease. "I know my ways" Alex replies tapping his nose then licking his finger too. Hex smirks opening his mouth and spraying more cream into it. He offers the cream around and then puts it away."I'll be right back" Alex mumbles and walks out casually, as if leaving Hex alone with me is his plan. I think he's fetching the others though.

It occurs to me that my heart picked up a beat as i thought of being alone with Hex again. I watch his eyes twinkle in amusement and then go serious again. "Thanks for the memory-stick by the way...you really shouldn't have got it for me though" he says awkwardly,fumbling with his hands."Dont worry...you deserved it" I reply, smiling up at him and then sitting up. He watches me carefully and his eyes flick back to his hands when he knows I'm okay.

I lean in slightly when Li suddenly pops up from the side of the bed grinning. "I knew it! i knew it, i knew it, I knew it!" she exclaims, delight filling up her face before confusement comes. "Wait...it wasn't what i was thinking...right?" she says pouting her lip slightly. Hex and I both shake our heads."I was just thanking her for the memory-stick she gave me" he replies, a little blush setting on his cheeks when he realises what Li is talking about. "Oh..." Li replies looking disappointed and standing up to sit next to Paulo. He put an arm around her pulling her close. He whispers something in her ear and she perks up eager while nodding excitedly.

A wave of silent washes over us as we stare at Alex when he comes in. Behind him hides a girl with auburn hair and wicked green eyes. We look back to Alex for an explanation and he gulps with embarrassment."Guys...this is-" "Omg! Cleo! remember me? I was in your school ages ago!" I interrupt, as i finally recognise the girl in front of me. A look of horror flashes through her face before turning it into a bright smile. "Hello Amber" she replies politely. "Guys...this is Cleo. She was my best friend in middle school before i moved" I introduce her. Cleo smiles and her eyes linger on Hex before flickering back to Alex.

"How do you know them?" she asks sweetly to Alex who blushes slightly."We just do" he replies simply, not wanting to give any details away. I turn to watch Hex who is already looking at me. A flat line goes on the heart monitor, then starts going up and down again as my heart skips a beat. I look away quickly down to my hands which are clasped together in a sweaty grip.

Cleo was watching this with slight amusement. _It seems Amber has a weak spot for a boy. It's funny cause i rememberher saying that she will never get a boyfriend or love a boy. _Cleo thinks before letting go of Alex's hand that she never knew she was holding."So Amber...what are you doing here? Was it the low blood-sugar levels again?" She asks curious. Five replies came back to her saying hypothermia. She shakes her head tutting."Silly Amber"

"It was all her fault" Li teases."She wanted to go see Hex so badly that when the plane was delayed, she jumped out and ran in the rain" Paulo realises what Li is doing and adds in his part"Kind of sweet if you ignore the hypothermia" Heglances warily at Amber and laughs when he sees her face.

"Will you two just shut up?"Amber scolds. "Calm down Amber...it was just a true story" Alex laughs along, noticing her heartbeat getting faster. It slows down after a while and quietness hits the group. "It was lovely seeing you again Amber...maybe we'll meet again. I gave Alex my number so we might meet soon" Cleo breaks the silence and winks while saying the last sentence before leaving the room.

"Bitch"Amber spits when the patter of footsteps fade


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Short chapter...I'm sorry but i have been busy :)**_

* * *

Horror crosses everyone's face as they hear what i had said.I settle back into my pillow with a grin on my face. "B-but she's a nice girl!" Alex splutters, not believing what he heard. "And you were her best friend!" Li adds in also in shock. "Yeah...but you dont know why I ended that" Amber replies, crossing her arms in front of her chest with a smirk.

"Why did you end it then?" Paulo asks, trying to put the pieces together. "Ohh Im sure Alex will find out soon enough" I hint suddenly feeling sad. Hex squeezes my hand reassuringly,somehow knowing how I feel. I smile slightly but i can feel the tears welling up in my eyes. As if on impulse, everyone stands up and tries to get outside as quickly as possible. Everyone but Li.

"Scooch over" Li says, lying next to me. We both look at the ceiling and Li stays silent, knowing I will talk. When i don't she sighs and rolls over onto her side, facing me. "I know she's bothering you...and if you tell me I'll join your side and hate her too"Li begs. "I thought it was obvious. I moved because of her...she was my best friend but got my other friends to hate me and bully me and then she joined in...i was left alone so i moved away. And i dont want that to happen to us and Alex."I start to cry and hug Li tightly. "It's okay...that's never going to happen. We're a team, remember?" Li whispers, stroking my hair.

I finally stop and pull away from Li, who to my surprise has fallen asleep. _How did she fall asleep?!_ I think while shaking her awake. She springs up silently, her arms in front of her, prepared for an attack. She realises where she is and settles back down. She gives a little whistle and then door opens. Before the rest of the team come in, I quickly whisper to Li "Please dont say anything about this!" and she nods just as Paulo,Hex,Alex and _Cleo_ come in.

I scowl slightly,crossing my arms again in front of me. I look at each of their faces before looking down at the end of the bed. Cleo seems to be chatting happily to Alex. _So what if her brother is in the SAS_ i scowl even more. I sense Li getting up and walking over to Paulo. Someone coughs and starts speaking. "Here...we _all_ bought them for you" Hex mumbles handing me my favourite kind of flowers. I put on a fake smile and place it next to me."Thanks" i mumble,still looking down.

I see Cleo whispering something in Alex's ear and then start to walk out. After a while he walks out too. I look up to Li and she nods and crouches next to the door. She pulls a face of disgust and runs quickly back over. When everyone stares at her asking the same question through their eyes, she mumbles something. Since i'm the closest to her I gasp then cry "Ew ew ew ew ew! not with _her!_ that is utterly revolting. How can he kiss her!"

Everyone starts to look awkward and then i stand up pulling all the wires off my body. I can hear someone shouting _No! _but i ignore it and fling the door open. Storming towards Cleo and Alex I pull them back harshly and push Cleo away. "You stay away from my friends Cleo" I sneer, running out of the hospital.

I run for what seems like and eternity. It was quiet all the way so when i hear a car pull up, i run faster. I'm exhausted though so i give up and sit on the curb. I don't want to look at them again so I shink back when i feel a pair of hands on my shoulders."Leave me alo-" I start before a bag is thrown over my head and my hands are being tied. I feel the floor disappear beneath me and a new floor appear. I bang my head hard against the wall of the van and lose consciousness


	6. Chapter 6

I groan, rubbing my head and opening my eyes. The wind howls loudly, making my head throb loudly. I look at my surroundings and gasp, _It's like my dream! _I run over to the window, my feet pounding on the wooden floors. The snow falls heavily onto the floor coating it like icing.I see a car pull up,the lights piercing through the snow.I curl the dressing gown around me and frown. How did i get into a dressing gown?!

I watch the people get out and unlock the door. They walk inside and soon enough i hear footsteps climbing up the steps. I hide behind the door just as it opens. I jump out swinging my arm to hit someone. My arm is met by a hand which curls around it and holds it the person twists my arm, i wince and fall to my knees.

"Amber Middleton...right?" A voice gruffly asks.  
"Who wants to know?!" I snap back.

I see them nod at each other. I scowl at them and a foot connects with my ribs. I let out a cry of pain and curl up into a tight ball._I dont know who they are but they probably work for Cobra and want my money _I think, my mind whirling.

"Please co-operate with us. Cobra would love to see you in piece but it's not a promise" The man says, curling his fist into a tight ball. I bite my lip thinking hard. _Their not afraid to hurt me._

"What do you want?" I finally ask and the man smiles,showing ugly teeth.  
"Much better...Cobra wants you dead...a little revenge she calls it. She'll spare your friend Hex. Oh and the others as well. She knows you two have a connection." The man replies sneering at the last bit.  
"How would Cobra know?" I snap back, surprised at how obvious it probably looks to other people._ I do like him...but i can't show that! Otherwise they'll know my weakness for sure!Wait...did i just say that?!  
_

"She's been with you...just secretly" He chuckles. I snap back to reality _So Cobra's a girl _I shudder_. _I look at him cooly in the eye and spit in his face.  
"Leave me and the rest alone!" I shout, lunging at them.  
"Sure! but she said that if you do something, or figure out something...that we should kill you." He snarls and pushes me into a chair, tying my hands up. Then he ties my feet and stands up. He slaps me hard across my face and smirks. After he walks away and slams the door behind him. A lock turning is heard and i groan when i finally smell the oil. Wood, oil and fire do not go well with each other!

I try looking for a way out but i already know it's too late. I smell smoke and i can see the fire licking the door, trying to find a way through. I see a balcony door and bounce in my chair towards it, trying not to tilt and fall over. Using my elbow, I pull down the handle and breath a sigh of relief when it opens. Scooting out, i take a deep breathe of air and start coughing.

The fire's closing in. The only way out is falling over the edge. It's the only option. Just as i start feeling the fire tingling my ankles, i push through the weak barrier and fall to the snowy ground 8 metres away.

* * *

When i wake up, my eyes meet the sharp,green eyes belonging to Hex. Staring into them, i can see the relief crossing through them as they stare back. I smile slightly and realise where i am.

"Oh.." I mumble getting up from his lap and looking away embarrassed. We were in the back of a van and i spot Alex and Li in the front with Paulo driving. It's obvious they're listening because their heads are slightly tilted. Then i see Cleo...sitting on Alex's lap laughing away. I scowl and turn my head back to Hex.

His eyes are closed and his head is resting against the wall of the van listening to music. I find myself staring at him and blush when he opens his eyes.

"Are you feeling okay? We traced you back to that place and found you blue in the snow tied to a chair. The pace was burnt to a crumb"Hex informs. I wince, recalling the memories and nod.

"Yeah...I'm fine." I smile, trying to convince him but I'm actually crying in pain from the burn on my ankles. He raises an eyebrow in disbelief. Then the doors of the van open and i realise we stopped.

"Oh guys! i found out who Cobra is! She's a girl and it's her!" I cry pointing a finger in Cleo's direction.  
"But i would never do such a thing!" She exclaims, looking hurt. Alex wraps a protecive arm around her, glaring at me. I glare back defending my opinion.  
"Look...i have my reasons" I start reasonably.  
"Well they better be good then" Paulo replies quickly, while the rest nod. I see Li hesitate and then slowly nod her head too. I stamp my foot angrily and glare at Li.  
"I told you this would happen!" I shout and run outside towards the sea that i can smell.


	7. Chapter 7

I run and run until my legs hurt me so much i have to stop. I'm at the beach now so i kneel down onto the soft,white sand. I lie down and close my eyes, hot tears streaming out of my eyes. _My friends are gone. Stupid Cleo._

* * *

When i wake up, my eyes aren't in the full glare of the sun. Instead, my eyes find an umbrella, shading me from the glaring sun. Screaming and laughter fill my ears and i sit up confused. I'm still at the beach and so are Li,Paulo,Alex and Hex. I curl up into a ball, my chin resting on my knees, and watch them.

"Amber! You're awake!" Li shouts, waving at me. I dont wave back and look at my feet instead. I guess I'm still mad at them. A pair of feet loom into view and i look up. Green eyes crinkle up as Hex smiles. His smiles are contagious and i end up smiling too. He holds out a hand and i take it. He pulls me up and drags me towards the sea. Everyone seems to still be in their clothes so i dont care about mine. My hand tightens the hold with Hex but he doesn't notice.

"How did you guys find me?" I try to ask, but end up screaming as the cold water laps at my feet. Hex laughs and pulls me in deeper. The water is up to our waists and a huge spray of it comes towards me. I scream and splash Paulo back. Someone tugs at my ankles and i try swim out of reach but the next thing i know, im looking into the beautiful ocean.

I turn around to my attacker and then start to laugh, losing all the air in my lungs. Hex's hair is everywhere around his head. His eyes crinkle in the cute way again and he swims closer. Running out of air i make my way up to the top. I take a deep breathe of air and go down again.

Hex is looking through a pile of rocks. I cock my head slightly and swim towards him. He turns to me and indicates to close my eyes and hold out my hands. I close my eyes and when i hold out my hands i feel something light fall into them. I open my eyes and then throw my arms around him. It's a beautiful necklace. A shell attached to a string. Simple but beautiful to me.

I feel his arms tighten around me. I point my finger upwards and he nods. I notice a bit of red on his cheeks and i grin, swimming upwards. We reach the top and swim back to sand sticks to my legs while i sit down next to Li. She hands me a magazine and i start flicking through it. Li then hands me a quiz and i fill it out without thinking. She takes it back and looks at me open-mouth.

"Who?" She asks. I gasp realising what i filled out and tried to snatch it back. She holds it out of my reach laughing and get up. I get up too and chase her around the beach. She screams and throws it in the air.

"I surrender!" she cries, throwing her hands up. I reach to catch the paper but the wind catches it and drags it to Hex and Paulo. Hex reaches up and catches it. He opens it and looks at it, confusement crossing his face. He looks to Li and I and frowns.

"Oh dear" I mumble, landing on my knees to the floor. Li looks at me, then at Hex, then at the paper.  
"Ohhh nooo" She gasps and helps me up. She bites her lip and then waves at them.  
"Hahaha fooled you!" she fake laughs. I join in and we both walk away back to the blanket and umbrella. I groan and collapse onto the beach towel. Li lies down next to me.

"Gee..im really sorry 'bout that. I wouldn't have done it if i knew" She mumbles. I shoot her a scowl. Li smiles sweetly and perks up.I know that action. She has an idea..

"Here...I'll tell you a secret. Then we're even. But first...where did you get that beautiful necklace?" Li asks, curiously looking at my necklace. I hold it close to me, also admiring it.

"Hex gave it to me. What's your secret?" I say laughs sitting up and looks at Paulo. Then she looks back me and grins.I scowl at her, showing that i want her to hurry up. I'm still way embarrassed about what happened and i see Hex sneaking peeks at me from time to time.  
"I kissed Paulo...twice" She laughs, throwing her head back like a little kid. I stare at her in shock, which makes her laugh harder.

"It's true!But first time he was asleep."She grins. "And he still doesn't know"  
I laugh and a shadow blocks my sun. I look up, expecting to see Hex or Paulo. It's Alex.

"Im sorry for what we did...but it did make no sense" he mumbles, looking slighty scared. I narrow my eyes at him.  
"Don't ruin my day" I snarl and he winces.  
"But i know you. And if there is something wrong then there's something wrong...so i broke up with Cleo" he carries on, blushing.


	8. Chapter 8

Im not happy, sad, glad or relieved. Im furious.

"You were going out?! With that witch?!" I scream, standing up and slapping him across his face. Alex is an idiot. No one goes out with her on my watch. I look up to see the guys with an extra person and snarl. Speaking of her...

"It's not what you think!" Alex starts, seeing the look on my face when I spot her. Turning away from him, I walk away dragging Li with me. When I look back and see Alex looking a us with a forlorn expression. Glancing at Hex, I start to growl. Cleo is probably the most horrible person in the world.

"She's flirting with Hex now! She's always like that. Dump and move on to another friend" I whisper spitefully to Li. She bites her lip and nods. Her eyes lose focus as she thinks about something. My gaze drifts to the sand at my feet, waiting for something to break the silence.

"I heard her having a go at Paulo." Li agrees tiredly. I roll my eyes in annoyance. I hate Cleo sooo much. It's just so obvious she's the criminal! I close my eyes and let the sea cover my ankles. It's probably the only realaxing thing in my life right now. The mall comes into my mind and i smile. Maybe us girls should take a break from everything.

"Do you want to go to the mall?"Li asks at the exact same time as me. We both laugh and link arms. A break is all we need to distract us. A shout is heard and we turn around to see Hex and the rest stumbling after us, trying to catch us. Li calls a taxi quickly and we climb in giggling."To the mall please"

* * *  
We bump through the door giggling. The shopping bags are weighing us down so we drop them by the table and make some sandwiches. A nice cheese and ham sandwich to finish the day. Finishing in seconds, we lay back rubbing our stomachs happily. The door creaks open and we turn our heads to see Alex,Hex and Paulo.

"Where were you?! We looked everywhere for you!" They shout at us. We wince slightly and shrug. When they shout at you sounds like a blowhorn blasting into your ear.I didn't think they care so much about us. "Just shopping" Li replies simply.

Paulo frowns and notices the shopping bags. It's obvious he wants to tell Li he was worried about her. It's obvious to everyone but Li. I move my gaze to Alex who is shifting uncomfortably in the spot and then to Hex. Hex's lips are pursed and he looks at me with agony when he sees my gaze move to the newest member. Cleo is hanging off his arm with a sappy/evil face. I remove my gaze from them and stand up.

Grabbing my bags i walk upstairs and into the bathroom. I lock the doors behind me and turn the taps on. Wate starts running into the bath. Distangling my hair, i sit in the bath and try to relax.I sigh when voices are heard from the other side of the door.I hear my bedroom door open and then close and the voices move on. Probably looking for me...

Later on, after drying myself and my hair, i step out onto the landing. "Guys?" I shout around, walking into different rooms. I stop at my door and i hear the voices coming from inside. Smiling i walk in. "Why are you in my roo-" I start, but the next thing i know a huge silver pan is flying into my face.

Before i go unconscious, I see my friends also lying on the floor with bruises on the heads. I cry out something before everything goes black.


	9. Chapter 9

_Im falling. The ground looms out to me as i rush towards it. I dont know what happened but this isn't good. I try to scream but the wind catches in my throat and my voice comes out as a hoarse whisper. The ground is getting closer. My cheek is stinging...  
_

"Wake up!" The person says, slapping me across the face again. I groan and open my eyes tiredly. Im in a room with a glass window facing into another room. I think it's one-way glass because the people in that room cant see me. I look closer at the people and gasp.

"Why are they in there!" I scream trying to lunge towards the guard. Li, Paulo,Hex and Alex were tied to chairs in a small glass room surrounded by cobras outisde. I gulp and look towards a t.v screen which just flickered on. Cleo's face appeared.

"Well done for figuring out who i was Amber. You got so close i had to do something about it. Your friends here still believe I'm an innocent girl though so all i have to do is dispose of you. I would be glad to do it anyway because you annoyed me so much when we were kids after your parents died. You got all the attention and left me behind. I hated you for it. Then i was blamed for killing your parents and sent to jail. Don't ask why...i dont know either but it was torture."

I look towards my friends and calmly reply to her, even though i'm shaking. "What about them?"

"As you see your friends are in a glass room and outside the glass room are cobras. The floor they are slithering on is electrified but can only be electrified by me. If I click that button here, the glass room will slide down and the floor will be electricuted. Your friends will die painfully along with you. You can stop this if you allow me to kill you and then i will rush to your friends aid, like a hero, saying i tried to stop your death. Hex will probably be devestated but i can fix that." She winks, laughing at me.

I look around my room and then to my friends again. I'm helpless against her. I look towards the screen and Cleo stares into me. "What will it be then?"

"I'll die..." I gulp again. Maybe it's for the best. I can see my parents again right? and maybe wait 80 years and see my team. I close my eyes and sigh. A guard is leading me out into the cobras. I frown. "What are we doing?"

"Cobra is being nice to you and you are going to wave bye to your friends as you walk past. Your death will be quick also. A shot to the head and heart." The guard replies with a raspy voice. I nod and wave as i walk past, as he told me too. My friends look surprised and then Hex,being the brainiac, looks sad. I look away devestated by the sight.

The guard hands me to another one who holds my arms against my back. He's going to hold me during the shooting. The first guard positions himself away from me and points the gun to my head. I look at him cooly.

"You're under arrest!" A policeman shouts running up holding a badge. The guard pulls the trigger quickly and as the bullet shoots out i kick the man behind me and duck. The bullet hits him and he falls next to me,dead. Groaning, i tey to get up but my arm must have popped out as i ducked. A medic takes me quickly and before i get into the ambulance i see my friends become free. I smile to myself as i see the policemen running around arresting everybody.

* * *

A few days after, I'm allowed out of the hospital. Li,Paulo and Alex had to go home so Hex is the one picking me up. It turns out i had a few more injuries so i had to stay longer. I walk outside into the carpark and look around. Hex isn't here yet, as usual. I sit on a nearby bench and wait patiently.

Eventually i see him heading towards me and i grin happily. Jumping up, i run towards him quickly. When i reach him, i hug him tightly. I can feel him grinning as he hugs me back. "Im glad you're okay" I tell him.

He laughs and takes my chin in between his fingers and kisses me. "Me too"


End file.
